


electrical storm

by orangesofsymmetry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Incomplete, M/M, but that is not the basis of this, well they're in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofsymmetry/pseuds/orangesofsymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when things are a little calmer, Dan will compare him to a glowstick - he glows when he snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electrical storm

**1.**

 

The line is fuzzy, but Phil can hear the disbelief in Dan’s voice as he says, very slowly,“You just blew up a classroom?”

There’s flames licking from the end of the science block; a thick, heavy cloud of smoke rising in dark tendrils to the sky.

Phil blows into the receiver. “...Maybe? I mean, there is fire, yeah.”

He looks around. The teacher is crying with Set One Physics stood around her in an awkward huddle, all desperately trying to avoid his gaze. The rest of the school are stood safely on the playing fields, watching the calamity unfold.

“You’re fucking with me, right?” Dan says, frenzy apparent in his tone. It doesn’t sound like a question, not really.

“I’m afraid not.” Phil says bluntly.

There’s a beat of silent from Dan’s end of the phone and then, “Fuck, Phil. _One day_ , I leave you for one day.”

And then the entirety of the science block explodes.

___

Dan shows up moments after the police.

 

Phil is already completely and utterly surrounded by a firearms unit. They approach him slowly, cautiously. It is, quite frankly, patronising. It’s almost as if they’re trying to rub in the fact that his school is burning to its foundations.

“I’m calm, okay?" Phil says, voice verging on hysteria. There's the clink of a trigger. "I'm  _calm!_ "

 

He’s lying, perhaps. The blue light sparking beneath his skin is still burning bright.

 

Dan  _almost_   wants to roll his eyes at the scene Phil's made, but the guns do something in keeping the mood very, _very_ serious. Holding his arms carefully above his head and very deliberately ignoring the glare from Phil, Dan steps towards him. He feels the forcefield before he sees it, but then he's utterly surrounded by swirling blue and grey, the air in around him crackling with power.

Somewhere outside the bubble that has encased him, shots ring out.

 

Phil steps into the bubble.

“Care to explain, _Phil_?” Dan asks, fixing him with a look that’s just as dark as Phil’s glare.

Phil shakes his head but has the decency to look a little bit sheepish.

Regardless, there’s still crackles in his veins, a charge in his arteries. Dan reaches for Phil’s forearm; is jolted back by the small shock the touch lends itself to. Phil shoots him a victorious. 'told you so’ glance and Dan sighs.

“I could burn you right now.” Phil growls. Dan shrugs at this and Phil stares incredulously before squaring his jaw and continuing, “I just burnt down the science block and you’re still willing to touch me? How stupid _are_ you Dan?”

“I always forget how much of a little bitch you are when you’re sparking.” Dan says, regaining his hold of Phil’s wrist. One final crackle of electricity shoots along his forearm before the light dies.

Phil’s chest sags, albeit only slightly. Dan doesn’t miss it, and his lips quirk gently.

Apparently, Phil doesn’t miss that either, and his next glare definitely means, ‘burnt a school down, hello’, which Dan wishes isn’t true, but -- well.

 

The field around them twists again. The air around them shifts, until it's darker, thicker. Dan strains through the dim light to see Phil. His expression is calm, composed. "I'm sorry." He says eventually. "I didn't mean to do anything, really."He's always most like himself after the burn.

 

"Hmm." Dan hums, because Phil's version of innocence is very far off his own.

 

"Honestly." Phil says. "We were doing a practical with the Bunsens and someone must have left a gas tap on or something, because Stan throws something at me and the next moment the whole table's on fire, and then you know how I am, so everyone's running and screaming and I'm really scared so my body starts doing the _thing_ \--it wouldn't stop! And everyone thinks I'm on fire so they use the _extinguisher_ on me except once I'm out I get even -- even more! And then everyone gets really scared and runs."

By the end of the story Phil seems quite flustered again. Dan's sigh is long suffering. "How many times have I told you to skip the Bunsen lessons?"

 

Phil looks down to his feet and shrugs. "Sorry." He repeats.

 

"It's okay." Dan says, resigned. "It's gonna be okay. We can pass this off as a freak accident, right?"

 

Phil looks up with a gentle smile. "Yeah." He agrees. "Yeah, freak accident." He echoes, like he's trying to convince himself.

 

The field around them thins.

  

The firearm unit are completely surrounding them around the edge of the forcefield. "Fuck." Dan says, like he's suddenly remembering why they're stood in a forcefield in the school car park. " _Fuck!_ " And then he leans forwards to say, "I take it back, _Phil_ , we _can't_ get out of this. _Fuck you_! We're gonna die or go to jail and the government will run tests on you and then I'm never gonna get into uni, _dammit_!

 

A small flame shoots from Phil's hand. "No one will believe that it was an accident after this, but I can get us out?" He asks.

 

Dan considers this for a moment. Phil shifts from one foot to the other, still looking very much in control. Outside the bubble, one of the officers shouts something. "Hulk," Dan starts, "Smash?"

 

The field around them flutters and drops. Phil's placid expression crumbles.

Phil’s skin is white hot and glowing, like, actually _glowing_. His eyes are bright white, tinged with blue around the iris, and there’s an ethereal light spills from inside his mouth when his lips part. "This is a warning." He says. "Let us be."

Somebody is shouting. Dan cannot hear for the power that surges around him, the power that Phil radiates. The light is choking, overwhelming, and then Phil combusts into blinding flames, smudged with azure. Dan finds himself down on his knees, trying to bite back his smile. He doesn't quite manage.

The blinding white fades suddenly, then dims until it is nothing but a faint glow in his peripheral vision, a scarring light in his retina.

A pressure builds at the base of his skull, warm, calming and soothing and, slowly, he falls asleep.

**___**

 

(Later, when things are a little calmer, Dan will compare Phil to a glowstick - he glows when he snaps.)

 

**___**

 

It’s twilight when Dan comes to, lying in a field somewhere. Phil is collapsed, unresponsive, about three metres from him. The grass around him is singed black and Dan can feel the heat pouring off him, even from this far away. His skin is still vaguely luminous. Dan thinks he’s beautiful.

He shivers in the breeze and shifts himself closer to Phil, huddling in as close as he can get without burning himself.

Time passes.

___

Phil’s eyes are bleached white when they open, light bleeding from his pupils into the darkness of the evening. Dan stares, entranced.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Phil says suddenly, the light from his eyes flickering away. In its place is the normal, striking blue of Phil’s irises and a lazy smile.

Dan shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Calm down Edward Cullen.” Phil snorts, and promptly falls into helpless giggles.

Dan’s voice drops, “Say it out loud.”

Phil cackles, “Shut up,” and then leans forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> god this has been lurking in my drive for a long time now, and i've finally decided to just go ahead and post. i'm not sure where it's going, or if it's going at all, but i hoped that posting it would at least lead to something.  
> thank you for checking it out pals!!  
> EDIT: as of 20/01/2015 changes have been made! next chapter soonish hopefully


End file.
